La mémoire du corps
by Vladimir43ofMorgul
Summary: Tandis que Clive expie sa faute en prison, la réapparition du médaillon de Claire change la donne. Le jeune homme se retrouve alors coincé bien malgré lui avec la femme qui l'a sauvé trois ans plus tôt... ou plutôt dix ans dans le futur? Time Travel. Claire/Clive


**Bla bla général : Bon, vous savez ce que c'est quand un pairing vous trotte dans la tête non :p ? Même si le prologue peut donner l'impression qu'il s'agit d'une fic ultra mystérieuse digne d'un thriller, il s'agit principalement d'un Clive x Claire (étrange non ? Mais pourquoi ne pas essayer ?) J'ai d'ailleurs longtemps hésité pour le titre de cette fiction… à savoir si je devais le mettre en latin ou en français… finalement, j'ai trouvé que le français était plus évocateur (oui oui, lemons ahead ! Mais pas que…) Donc je vous demande un peu de patience et d'indulgence si le prologue vous paraît confus :3 C'est tout le mystère qui s'installe!  
**

**Donc… enjoy :D Et review si vous avez pitié d'un pauvre auteur :D  
**

* * *

**La mémoire du corps**

**Prologue**

Le bruit d'une clé s'enfonçant dans une serrure réveilla Clive. Le jeune homme se retourna paresseusement sur son lit et orienta la tête vers le bruit en question. Il fixa la porte d'un air absent, ses pupilles étrangement fixes, telles deux billes de plomb. Quelques cliquetis argentins plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une lumière artificielle et étourdissante dans la sombre cellule. Clive se frotta les yeux devant cette luminosité soudaine. Dans l'encadrement de la lourde porte de fer, il pouvait distinguer la silhouette d'un garde se découpant en ombre chinoise.

« On vous demande au bureau de restitution des effets personnels. Veuillez me suivre. »

Clive hocha la tête et se redressa sur son lit, les membres encore engourdis par l'inactivité. Depuis le temps, il s'était habitué au ton péremptoire des gardes. Il grimaça légèrement lorsque ses jambes ankylosées touchèrent le sol.

« Dépêchez-vous. »

La voix impatientée du garde le fit grincer des dents. A quoi servait-il qu'il se dépêche maintenant, puisque dès la formalité remplie il reviendrait immanquablement croupir dans sa cellule, comme il le faisait tous les jours depuis trois ans ? Le jeune homme s'efforça néanmoins à dynamiser son mouvement. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le couloir extérieur à la cellule, la blancheur du sol récuré à fond l'aveugla. Il se laissa faire lorsqu'on lui passa les menottes. Son regard croisa celui du garde et il vit distinctement ce dernier rougir. Clive ne put s'empêcher de sourire amèrement. Le nouveau personnel était toujours fasciné par sa jeunesse, comme si le fait d'avoir la vingtaine était incompatible avec le milieu sordide qu'était la prison.

« Vous comprenez, c'est la procédure, » bafouilla le garde en finissant d'attacher les menottes.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable. J'ai commis des crimes bien plus atroces que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. »

Clive ponctua sa réplique d'un sourire sinistre et le garde frémit. Le jeune homme en tira une satisfaction froide en son for intérieur. Pousser les gens à imaginer le pire sur son compte était une compensation pour le regard de pitié qu'ils osaient lui lancer. Il détestait ce regard. Ce regard qu'on lançait aux chiens errants qu'on croisait dans la rue.

« Je croyais que nous étions pressés ? »

Le garde vira au cramoisi et fit signe à Clive de marcher devant lui, par mesure de sécurité.

« Je vous indiquerai où tourner au fur et à mesure, » expliqua le garde d'un air gauche.

« Inutile. »

Le garde le regarda d'un air incrédule. Clive haussa les épaules. Dès son arrivée à la prison, il en avait mémorisé chaque couloir, un réflexe qu'il avait depuis qu'il était enfant. Ce genre de précaution échappait à la plupart des gens, comme il avait pu le constater maintes fois.

Comme prévu, Clive retrouva son chemin dans le dédale, sans difficulté apparente. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il n'avait pas emprunté ce parcours, mais le plan de la prison était resté frais dans sa mémoire, comme si son corps avait peur d'oublier le chemin de la sortie.

La responsable du bureau de restitution ne daigna même pas lever les yeux lorsqu'il prit place en face d'elle sur la chaise abîmée. Ses yeux étaient vissés sur la feuille qu'elle avait devant elle, dans une attitude très bureaucratique.

« Détenu numéro 0176, Clive Ashton Wright, » dit-elle d'une voix monocorde.

Elle poussa un petit paquet blanc du bout des doigts.

« Scotland Yard a accédé à votre requête de récupération de la pièce à conviction immatriculée 12K, la jugeant obsolète dans le cadre de l'enquête dont vous faites l'objet. Vous pouvez à présent en disposer. »

Obsolète ? Alors qu'elle constituait un si gros pan du mystère de l'enquête ? Clive préféra se taire. Il aurait été contre-productif d'argumenter.

Il fit tinter ses menottes. La femme d'âge mûr leva enfin le nez et le toisa à travers ses épaisses lunettes rondes.

« Ah oui, bien sûr. Garde, veuillez lui retirer ses menottes. Il n'est pas sur la liste des détenus potentiellement dangereux. »

Une fois les poignets libres, Clive ouvrit le petit paquet blanc avec une certaine appréhension. Il en sortit une montre gousset avec délicatesse. Comme il s'y attendait, le verre était fêlé et n'avait pas été restauré. Mais il était déjà étonnant que le bijou ait survécu à l'explosion de la machine, il ne fallait pas non plus trop en demander. Il caressa l'objet du bout des doigts, comme une relique sacrée, à la fois porteuse de malheur et de souvenirs heureux. Il allait enfin pouvoir la restituer à Layton, après toutes ces années. C'était la moindre des choses.

« Je vous remercie. »

Lorsque Clive fut raccompagné en cellule, le médaillon au creux de la paume, il avait le cœur plus léger. Ou peut-être moins lourd, il ne savait pas. Il s'assit sur son lit et contempla le bijou. Il était de bonne qualité, gravé de motifs élégants faisant très époque victorienne. Layton serait-il heureux de revoir le médaillon ? Peiné ? De toute façon, à présent qu'il l'avait dans les mains, il était trop tard pour reculer. Même si la montre avait encore une certaine allure, elle était en assez mauvais état. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? D'ailleurs, le mécanisme fonctionnait-il encore ?

Clive saisit le remontoir et le fit rouler entre le pouce et l'index. Aucune réaction. Il recommença. Un « tac » étrangement sonore résonna entre les murs de la pièce. Clive eut l'impression que les choses s'étaient suspendues. Que tout autour de lui s'était figé. Ses mains tremblèrent. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Les contours de la pièce se firent moins précis… non, c'était sa propre vue qui se brouillait. Comme si on l'avait poussé à l'intérieur d'un manège tournant à toute vitesse. Il ferma les yeux. Peut-être que cela lui passerait.

Soudain, il sentit le sol sous ses pieds. Il avait pourtant le souvenir d'être en position allongée. Il sentit la lumière du soleil sur son visage. Une lumière douce, naturelle, si différente de celle de la prison. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était désorienté. Il se sentait perdre la tête. En face de lui se tenait une Claire tremblotante, les yeux écarquillés. Dans sa main se trouvait une montre gousset presque identique à celle qu'il tenait. Non… c'était la même montre… elle était juste moins abîmée. A sa droite se trouvait Dimitri. Dimitri Allen. L'air tout aussi épouvanté.

« Oh mon dieu… Clive… »

Il y eut un tintement strident. La montre de Clive venait de lui échapper des mains.


End file.
